The Partygoers
by Kenny-chan Cant Spelll
Summary: Intoxication is key in this world of teenage rebellion, and it seems a certain group of adolescence have discovered this virtue. They are having a go with the harshest mixtures, the strongest weeds and the most voluptuous enticements. It all seems like a whole lot of fun, until of course, the after party... Rated M. Sasu x Naru. Warnings. YAOI.
1. Pregaming

Author's Note: Hello readers! I really hope you enjoy this story! If you read anything by me in the past, I hope you like the changes in my writing style. As for those who have never heard or me before, I pray you have an awesome time reading this story.

Warnings:

- Male on Male, Male on Female 

- Swearing

- Sensitive Topics (Death, Rape, Murder, ex.)

- OOC. My characters are not depicted in the same way as they are in the real story. I make them more realistic to this time period, environment and age. I also make them less dramatic in certain traits, (ex. Sasuke is slightly more fun loving). Hopefully you like my characters :)

- Grammar errors. I am truly sorry and I am looking for a beta. Please let me know if there are any repeating mistakes.

- Dark Themes. This story takes a dramatic turn, be warned.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters; please give that credit to K. Masashi. **

_Song: Villuminati by: J. Cole_

* * *

"I'm a born sinner," The course sang, a bandwagon of intoxicated teenagers, each one of them voicing the song with their own uniquities, "But I die better than that," the seven, maybe eight, of them yelled with a somewhat melodious tune, "Swear…"

It was a July Friday, the first one of the month at that. It was one of those Fridays that gives every yipping teenager gumdrop dreams.

Summer had set into their brains, the teens getting in the groove of minimal scholarly activities and more enhanced in the social 'good time' aspects of the world. It seemed the end of the season was nowhere in sight.

It was especially exuberant for the select members of this group, those such as Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke whom having just finished their senior year of High School deemed it reasonable to never return to such an environment.

The option of collage was negative for these three, each for different reasons.

Naruto did not have the money, or academic success to attend any sort of collage that would help him in the future. This should not be taken as any sort of surprise, due to his living conditions: the impoverished side of Saven Hill, also known as "Slice and Kill"; and secondly his four jobs that prevented any form of studying for the male. Sadly these jobs were absolutely essential to the newly graduated blonde.

Then there was Sasuke. He had the brains and funds to honestly get into any collage of his choosing, so much in fact he realized there was no need for any real sort of education. The teenager was set for life. That is of course, unless his brother somehow runs the two of them broke. The odds of this being very low of course, since Uchiha Itachi is another intelligent individual who will not risk loosing the 7 million dollars their parents, grand parents, great grandparents and great, great, grandparents left behind for the two to swamp in.

Finally Kiba, Kiba was lazy. He liked to party, fuck girls and drink liquor. You would think college would be his place, but no. Not only did Kiba love his friends dearly and never wanted to be apart from them, he was also too weak to be the only one of the three who went to better education. His mother would have had his neck that is of course, if she wasn't so preoccupied in his sister's affairs.

These three were a team. They were the closest of the friends; and although they may not completely be "head over heals" for each other every moment of the day, it seemed the story always ended with them winding up together somewhere.

Kiba and Naruto were friends since high school. They had every class together, and got along perfectly.

Sasuke and Kiba were not friends. They _are_ not friends nor will they ever be friends… or so Sasuke says, but even a common man knows, the two rely on each other.

Now Sasuke and Naruto is a different sort of story. They knew each other since they were small, they fought and argued and it's unclear how, but they form the 'best friends'. The steps to that point are suspicious, and no one really has the minds to question that dramatic switch but either way, the three formed a pack. They collected a jumbled mix of partygoers to spend the night away with nearly every other night.

And, tonight was like beginning like most others, a car full of drinks, weed, and unknown teens hooting and hollering about. The sky was black, the only light being emit from the radio, in the driver seat: Sasuke drank his rum, in the passenger seat: Naruto packed a bowl, and in the back, the seats all down so the group could sit circularly in the van, was Kiba: his face already down a girls shirt.

"It's way darker this time…"

It was at that moment, the three of them exchanging glances: the beat dropping: shirts flying: bottles popping: smoke rising: children running wild: did they share a knowing grin.

_Let the night begin._


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Characters belong to

Rated: Mature

* * *

A warm streak of sunlight bloomed from a thin gap in the shutters. The glowing light traveled across the floor, a trail of brightness running across a messy hardwood floor, highlighting a spilled bowl of popcorn, magazines of big breasted woman and an empty water bottle; the dregs of Svedka sitting on the bottom of the plastic object.

The stream of morning light also fell across an unmade blue bed. It felt its way across beautiful fair skin, a breathing and well-built chest, heavily covered in a navy 'team' sweatshirt. The light narrowly missed a pair of thin lips, and instead rode its way up a defined jawline. It ran into a lightly closed lid, black silk lashes danced as the shine found a new surface. Deep brown eyes, pupils shrinking as the two made a first impression.

"Fucking shit, someone shut the fucking shades, goddammit!" Such a beautiful person… such ugly words.

"They _are_ shut, fucktard!" Naruto yelled back, his slumber being cut short due to the other. The morning after a crazy night is never too fun.

Sasuke muttered a complaint as he readjusted his position in the bed. Naruto was the last person he wanted to fight with this morning. The two laid there silently, praying the sleep fairy would send them a little love. A new voice came threw the bedroom door. The words were consciously deep and musky, a little too much to ever be considered natural.

"Hah, yeah that sounds amazing… No I would never… well why don't we just go back to bed then?"

"I am going to kill Kiba if he doesn't shut up…" Naruto said huffing lowly as his friend in the other room loudly talked to whoever it was whom he wanted to get with next. Or maybe he already got with her? Either way there was a clear change in his voice and both Naruto and Sasuke could recognize it's dirty intent.

"I'm gonna kill him anyway…" Sasuke said muttering into his pillow.

A few moments later, the bedroom door flew opened revealing a half dressed brunette male and another girl in a short pencil skirt without a top or upper cover of any kind. Her eyeliner was smudged down her face; probably do to last night's activities. She was thin, brunette, and her breasts flapped when in motion.

"I can't find my shirt." She said, dropping to the ground and rustling threw a pile of clothes.

Sasuke groaned loudly pulling the blankets over his head.

The girl squeaked, shooting back up to her feet total surprise overcoming her features.

"I'm sorry! I can just get it later!"

"So… you're just gonna walk out like that?" Naruto said in monotone, turning on his side to face the girl.

Her lips opened then shut quickly, staring at her body as if it was a foreign object.

Kiba laughed as he strode over to the girl rapping his tanned arms around her bare belly.

"Don't worry about it angel, you have a coat don't yah?"

"Ah!" She squealed sucking up the attention she was getting from the brunette, "Yes I do!" She dashed out of the room, almost as quickly as she had come.

Kiba glanced over at Naruto, snickering as the blonde rolled his eyes and flipped over once again. He led the girl out, but not of course without a filthy exchange of touches and grabs.

"Bye Kiba," Sasuke and Naruto could faintly hear the female's voice echo into the bedroom, "You really know how to please a girl-"

Naruto made a loud and obnoxious gagging sound that quickly ended the conversation going on in the other room.

Finally the clicking sound of a closed door informed the bedridden crew the girl had left and peace could be acquired.

"Wasn't she fucking hot?" Kiba said yapping at a much-unneeded volume the minute he re-entered the bedroom.

"Be quiet."

"Bah! Sasuke, Naruto, get up! I have to show you these hickeys-"

"I really don't care" Sasuke said, moving his head of the pillow just so he could shoot the other a world-renowned Uchiha glare.

Kiba shut up immediately, and crawled his way into the messy bed right next to Naruto.

There was a beautiful six minutes of silence before Kiba turned and began whispering to the blonde.

"Sasuke, Kiba's talking again."

"Naruto! You fucking snitch-"

"I'll break your neck Kiba. Be quiet."

The three were counting the seconds of silence. Naruto could feel Kiba's angry looks without even opening his eyes.

Two minutes, four seconds.

"Kiba that girl was disgusting by the way."

That was how far they could make it.

Kiba shot up staring in disbelief at Sasuke, his eyes closed with a slight smirk across his lips.

"Take that back, Uchiha!" Kiba yelled, now on his hands and knees on the comforter.

"Hah, you asked. I can't believe how low your standards are." Sasuke said back, opening his eyes cockily, further heating the argument.

"At least I have standards you asexual prick!" Sasuke's snake imitating look changed for the worse, his eyes widening then snaring harshly, mouth twitching into a scowl as he shot up from his position to face Kiba head on.

"What did you just say to me?" Kiba flinched back almost instantaneously, but quickly repairing his stance to not come across so cowardly afraid.

"N-Naruto, wasn't she a babe?" He asked, looking to his other friend for support. Naruto was the only one still laying in the bed. His eyes opened halfway, staring deeply into the ceiling. His skin was of a cream color, cheeks burning like big lava blotches. He had slightly plumper lips then the others, pink yet dry and parted slightly as he inhaled.

"I don't know," He said in a steady voice, "I didn't really look at her."

"Bullshit you totally saw her!" Kiba shouted pointing an accusing finger in the blonde's direction.

"Well then maybe he just didn't want to tell you that you fucked an ugly whore."

"Fuck you!"

"Better than fucking that pig faced slut."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up, you piece of shit!

Naruto could feel his body jerking as malice charged syllable flew from his friends' faces. He never wanted this, he just wanted a nice relaxing morning at his good friend Kiba's house, but as usual, angry words are flying.

"You know what?" He quickly snapped, sitting up and moving the edge of the bed, "This is stupid, I'm leaving." Just like that Naruto was on his feet moving to his designated clothing corner then bee lining for the exit.

"Now look what you did." Sasuke muttered following Naruto's lead of gathering his things.

Kiba gawked, "Me? This is your fault, as usual." He said rolling his eyes,

"Who do you think you are, rolling your eyes at me?" Sasuke bit back, pushing to the exit.

Kiba didn't move as the other stormed out of his house, he stayed glaring at the spot on the floor Sasuke once stood and didn't stop until he could make out the slam of his front door.

Just as he had last week.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who read the last chapter, and to all who are reading this now! The more people who read the better I feel! And especially thank you to the three who reviewed, I don't think you understand what a wonderful think you have done :,) I promise I will send a message to anyone who reviews! Thank you!

Kenny-Chan


	3. A Day In The Life Of Inuzuka Kiba

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU XOXOX, I hope this story is getting good (^_^)/

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by ! Not me!

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka now sits on his kitchen floor, padding around on his smart phone. He glances dully up at his two guests… Shikamaru and Choji, then quickly goes back down to his phone and opens the 'Twitter' application. The two use to be his closest friends but Kiba split ways with them over difrence in interest. He tapped to write a new tweet, which would show up on page of all his 184 followers. They were still friends; just nowhere near as close as they use to be, but at the moment they were one thousand and ten times more bearable then Sasuke and Naruto.

'_My friends can go fuck a heard of calves - _Kibakinga_6969'

"Aye Choji," Shikamaru, the tall and boney brunette who was the "scrub" of the senior class, said, "If you keep eating those pretzels you are going to have a stomach ache."

The fatter of the two crinkled up his nose and shot a nasty look at the other. He was a most appalling character, having no high quality features apart from his light hazel eyes hidden by chubby cheeks.

"Eating is good not bad, Shikamaru!" He huffed through a mouth full of carbohydrates, "I think it is you who should be eating more!"

"Everything in moderation friend."

Kiba watched wordlessly as the two communicated, an unchanging straight face quickly began lighting up as an idea struck his skull.

"Hey guys, I know what were gonna fucking do today!" He yipped dropping his cellphone into his sweatpants pocket, and rising quickly to his feet,

"Ah," Shikamaru said, resting his head on his hand at the kitchen counter place, "What might that be?"

Choji continued chewing a handful of 'Check Mix', as Kiba rushed out of the room. Moments later he came back with an armful of random objects: An empty 2-liter bottle, a bucket and a pair of scissors.

He grinned wildly as the laid the things on the counter. He looked back and forth at the other two teenagers his eyes filled with wicked intent.

"What…"

"Boys," Kiba said grabbing both males by hooking their collars with his arms, "lets make an infinity bong."

"… No thanks man, I have physics tutoring later today and I need full attention." Shikamaru said looking over his friends' reaction.

"Yeah and I have to buy a new text book for American lit in an hour plus smoking makes me hungry and if I eat to much I'll get sick."

Kiba flopped his arms down, rolling his eyes as he walked into his bedroom.

"There you go Choji! Like I said everything in moderation." Kiba could make out a soft laugh as he flopped onto his bed belly first, not even bothering to fix the unmade blankets.

Kiba tapped open his phone, greeted by not only a favorite on his last tweet but a reply.

'_ Kibakinga_6969 cute subtweet, id rather fuck a whole heard of them- _Uasuke_Schiha_'_

"You're such a dick Sasuke…" Kiba muttered to himself throwing his head into a pillow.

"What book are you buying for Lit?"

"_The Norton Anthology of American Literature, I_ don't really like the looks of it the font is tiny."

"Ugh," Kiba groaned lowly into the fabric.

"Yeah, physics is a lot easier then people say, once you wrap your head around the basic principles."

"Bah" He said a little lowered, clenching his eyes shut.

"I mean, I start in a few months, but I kinda want to get packing and all that shit out of the way now."

"Yeah I totally get what you mean, collage is gonna be great man."

"Shut up!" Kiba roared, digging up all the blankets and burying around them. His jaw was tight and fingers shaking as he curled up without a breath.

It was a long silence before Shikamaru pocked his head into the room and said they thought they should go. The other brunette said nothing, and simply pretended he fell asleep in that short time gap.

"Uh, alright, sorry if we said something. Later Kiba." A second pair of friends left again that day, and this time Kiba had no one else to call. He had no idea when his mother or sister would be returning… he figured he wouldn't be seeing them for at least another day. He just prayed he would sleep long enough.


	4. A Day In The Life Of Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: Have an awesome Christmas everybodyyyyyyy wooowooowoooo U GUYS SHOULD GIVE ME REVIEWS AND FAVS FOR CHRISTMAS~!

Disclaimer: All hail !

* * *

"Itachi," Uchiha Sasuke said, rubbing one of his eyes, "Where is the Tylenol?"

Uchiha Itachi was a man of the prestige. He was at the good age of twenty-four, working diligently in the stock market, socializing with other noble families and still making the attempt be a wonderful older brother.

"In the top shelf on the left, little brother." He said whilst stirring together red tomato sauce.

Sasuke grumbled out a thank you as he pulled open the pantry. He began sorting and shifting all things around, mumbling negative outbursts as he continued his search.

Itachi smiled, as he knew what was next to come,

"Itachi, I can't find it!"

"Did you check the right side?" He hummed, adding basil to the pot.

"Of course I did, its not here!"

Itachi began cutting up a handful of lush bell peppers as he brought the sauce to a boil.

"Did you check the bottom?"

"Yes! I looked everywhere!"

"Everywhere, huh?"

He spoke simply, adding the vegetables to the sauce.

"But what about the top, left cabinet?"

"Itachi I told you I- oh here it is."

The older of the two let out a low chuckle, staring into the eye of his perfected red sauce.

Sasuke huffed loudly as he slumped into the dining room chair. He swallowed some four pills dry and began shuffling about his sweatshirt pocket.

"Rough morning I take it?"

Sasuke made noise of agreement as he pulled out his cell phone.

"And, I take it the hangover isn't helping much?"

Sasuke glanced up quickly too meet the dark side smile of his older brother… that bastard.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke asked dully, there was clear negative intention in his brothers prying.

"There is no negative attention in my prying, brother," Oh shit, "Well, at least it isn't negative."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, locking into his brothers opposing vision.

"Well…"

"Sasuke, we both know I make no effort to be your parent-"

"Clearly,"

Itachi pressed his lips together into a smile as the little one cut him off, had it been anyone else he would have not been pressing his lips but instead a knife against their throats…

"I would like to give you the opportunity to attend a real social scene. No more of this filling water bottles with cheap vodka, smoking marijuana from Bible paper, no more sharing space with _woman_ you seem to always be surrounded by. I want to show you the finer side of life."

No, Sasuke thought to himself. There is no way in hell his brother would be taking _him_ to a party. He had always wondered what it was Itachi was doing during those nights were he would not return till the following night. It clearly had been nothing innocent.

"I…" Sasuke slowly, no question in the teenager's mind that this is the place he wanted to be, "Will think about it."

Itachi's cheeks rose as he brought over a fine China plate of beautifully decorated spaghetti coated in the perfect amount of cherry red sauce. He laid the delicate Italian entrée in front of his brother auspiciously before flicking his forehead lightly.

"Enjoy," He said, before grabbing his keys and leaving their estate.

Watching closely Sasuke shook his head. His brother's intentions will never be clear, but either way he was in a pretty good place.

His eyes glanced back at his phone, a particular tweet from a particular pain in the ass.

'_My friends can go fuck a heard of calves - _Kibakinga_6969'

"Ha!" Sasuke couldn't help the grin from slitting across his teeth. That faggot.

'_ Kibakinga_6969 cute subtweet, id rather fuck a whole heard of them- _Uasuke_Schiha_'_

He could have thrown a nice slash about how he would soon be celebrating in one of the grandest places in the city _without_ him… but he decided to be nice today.

* * *

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAST IS REVIEWS PLLLLZZZZ 3


	5. A Day In The Life Of Uzumaki Naruto

**A/N: Hm, I think a lot of people arn't reading this because there hasn't been any SasuNaru / other couples yet but I swear this chapter then one more and BOOM! Shit goes down :D But there is a little bit of romance in this chapter so I hope you like it. I love this chapter so ):D **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto NOT I. love u**

* * *

Iruka's general craft store was a sickening place to the select few. The floor was a sticky sort of glossy, the once white colored tiles had faded and mixed with the soles of different shoes. The walls were of a plastic like substance and the smell of burnt rubber, hand sanitizer, and Sharpies fumigated the large square building. It was one of the most horrible places someone could be caught on a 5 am on a Sunday morning; and Naruto was just that guy.

There he stood, in a long red apron tied around his neck and waste, a pin saying,

"Hi my name is _Naruawesometo_"

He was not feeling like Naruawesometo.

The store felt empty behind the tacky green and blue counter, as it did for him every Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday.

The morning shift was absolute shit.

Naruto sighed lowly, his bagged blue eyes zoning out on the '10 items or less' light-up sign. Who wouldn't hate such a job? Everyone! Well, except Naruto, he would never admit to dissing the place. Yes, he was tired, and he didn't hold back at showing it, but he knew it was the best he could get.

He felt blessed to be making 11 dollars and hour. He actually even felt lucky for his early time shifts, 3 Am to 7 Am was the only time of the day he would be doing nothing! Well, unless you counted sleeping, but the blonde was constantly going without that. He would love to leave, sleep and be free but his current situation would not allow that so he just told his mind this was good and continued the routine.

"Excuse me," Naruto was snapped out of his trance quickly, painting a happy face like Picasso.

"Hello! How can I help you?" He gleamed, yet his face still carried no color.

The customer was of a pale orientation, his eyes black and skin ivory. Naruto couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful the young man was. He was so beautiful in fact… he almost seemed familiar…

"Yes, can you help me find the Windsor-Newton Artist Oil Colors…Naruto?" He smiled. That smile, Naruto noted, was a little flat. It was his only flaw. He couldn't help the inward giggle that the attractive stranger called him by his name._  
_

"Uh huh," Naruto said leaving his post at the cash register, He was really questioning someone's motives at going out at 3 am to buy some freaking paints but why not just go with it. "Just follow mwah."

"Hm…" The customer said, the smile still on his face yet not following the other's lead, "What does that mean?"

Naruto blinked twice.

"Follow me..."

"Yes sir,"

A little confused, but still motivated, Naruto lead the other to the eighth isle of the store.

"Here yah go, man." Naruto said, grabbing a bottle set of oil pants for the brunette. As handing him the art supply he couldn't help but pause… there was something a little too familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" He wasn't trying to be rude, being upfront was just the way Uzumaki Naruto rolled. Lucky for him, the other didn't seem fazed in the slightest!

"I do believe I saw you last night, but no I you do not know me."

"Oh! You were there?" Naruto shouted his face lighting up with realization, "No wonder I couldn't remember, I was gone." He laughed loudly, carrying out the 'o' in 'gone'. "I'm Naruto by the way, who are you?"

The customer did not relinquish the smile on his face as he glanced down at Naruto's friendly hand asking for a shake, but he decided to be mean and left him hanging. Teh-heh. "Sai, pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

"Well Sai," Naruto said, reaching his hand behind his head in an effort to make it look intentional, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sai quizzically tapped his middle finger to his chin, (Wait, what?) as his narrow eyes gleamed over the large display. "Could you grab me that set pleases, Naruto?"

"Uh, sure," The blonde would just need to look over the others weird motions for now. He climbed onto the first shelf, grabbing the paints before hopping back down.

"Wow, these are pretty pricy…"

"Yes they are."

Naruto gave the other a critical glance, "How can you afford these?" He didn't know of too many other rich young adults with this kind of money. Other then that bastard Sasuke, of course.

"I get paid 180 an hour in my part-time job."

Naruto's mind was like a star at supernova. There was no way in hell this kind of 'part time job' existed, especially for someone their age. This guy had to breath fire or something.

If only he could work there-

"Would you like a recommendation?"

**"Yes!"** Naruto seemed at a level inaudible by humans.

"Your excitement is amazing. I can actually get you started there tomorrow night if you would like."

How was this happening? Naruto could not function. With that sort of hourly money he could pay his rent without a second thought! He could buy all the ramen in the world! He would never go another night without heat! The gods were certainly watching him today.

"Here take this card it has the address and phone number of the place, just go there tomorrow at 9:00 at night and you will likely be paid immediately"

"Are you sure they would accept me just like that? I wasn't really the best student… and I'm not in collage…" He voiced quietly staring at red business card as if it was the baby Jesus himself.

Sai laughed loudly, it was almost a mockingly weird sort of laugh… "Naruto I saw you. They don't care too much about that. You are perfect for the job."

Naruto couldn't keep his cheeks from beaming. Even if this guy was a fucking weirdo he was his BFF. He couldn't stop himself…

The optimistic blonde hugged the new savior with all his might, crying words of thanks to the teenager. Sai stood there frozen, a big smile still whipping over his face, "Even though it is small, the rest of it makes up for it." He said. Yeah, Sai is a nonsense-speaking weirdo… but Naruto loved him either way.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses where this is going mwahahahah i love u all please review and give feedback and BLAHJ


End file.
